The Stonem Siblings
by xCocaineCharliex
Summary: A bunch of small one-shots based on the life and relationship of Tony & Effy, the Stonem siblings. They start during Anthea Stonem's pregnancy with Effy, following them as they grow up, becoming the pair that we all love today.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins; if I did then Series 5 & 6 would be Generation 1 & 2 mixed together...A girl can dream!**

**A bunch of small one-shots based on the life and relationship of Tony & Effy, the Stonem siblings. They start during Anthea Stonem's pregnancy with Effy, following them as they grow up, becoming the pair that we all love today.**

_**Part One - Tony (Age 2) Effy (Unborn/2 days old)**_

"_**Before she hit the world, she was this flame, heating every bit of me. So intense, it burned. I think I knew even then that she was going to be remarkable"**_

**Tony.**

Most people can't remember much from the early years of their lives, but Tony was different, even at two years old he knew he would forever remember this moment. The reason he knew he would remember, well it wasn't because he was special, no it was because she was extraordinary. Placing his small hand upon the hard, stretch-marked belly that belonged to him mother, he felt her bursting forth. _"Your getting a little sister Anthony"_, they had told him, but he hadn't really been listening because he was captivated. He had felt her, no he couldn't feel her move or kick, but he had felt her in a different sense. She warmed his hand; she caused a tingling sensation to run up his arm and through his body, it was so intense. She had captured him right from that moment and he knew he would never be able to break free from her bond; she was now his, but most of all he was now hers.

Tony was too young to understand, he was too young to know what any off it meant, and he would never understand until it was too late; he would forever be under her charm. Another thing he didn't understand was time, he didn't even know how long a day really was, so he didn't understand how long it meant when they said, _"You'll get to meet her in a couple of months"_. He waited patiently, to meet her, to really meet her. Each day he placed his hand on his mother's belly, each day she radiated out to him, burned his palm. He wanted to know her, feel the intensity that she radiated, for real. Soon everyone, family and strangers, began to tell him he was going to be a big brother. He didn't know what a big brother really meant, he didn't understand what they did, but he was going to be one. That excited him, more then any new toy ever would, because something told him that it was something really important.

"_**And then - Oh, when I held her for the first time, it was like holding this beautiful...bomb. The energy was just, you know - even then it scared me"**_

Soon he knew, he understood, it became so clear to him. It hit him, the moment she was brought home from the hospital, when they placed her in his arms. Sitting on the sofa, a cushion under his arm to support her, he was handed his baby sister. His eyes ran over the bundle, her eyes fluttered opened, big blue orbs connected with his. She had this glow; it glistened around her, almost radiating from her pale skin. He stared down at her, not able to look away; the blue orbs stared right through him. He placed a hand on her small fragile arm, as their skin connected he felt the spark; he felt the burn for real. She captivated him, he held on to her tightly, he didn't want to let go. When they peeled her away from him she made a noise, a horrible high pitched cry, which she didn't stop until they placed her back in his arms again. Tony felt something that not everyone in life gets a chance to feel; although many claim too, not many have truly felt real love. However at only two years old, he did, Tony had been given the chance to feel the true meaning of love. From that day on, he loved his younger sister in a way no other could, he had loved her before he even knew her name.

**Okay, so I know that was really short, I apologize.**

**The thing is that I didn't want to go too overboard on that chapter, because Tony was only two.**

**To be honest, my own earliest memory is from 4 days before my 5****th**** Birthday, which I believe I only remember anyway because it was a big event that occurred in my life. **

**I don't know if that's normal, I don't know if people remember things from an early age, but I thought heck, the Stonem's are special so yeah!**

**All my other chapters from this point on will be longer, I promise you =]**

**I accept anonymous reviews, so yeah sorry for rambling on, but if you feel like leaving a review it will really be appreciated! xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins; right now I own pretty much nothing!**

**Tony. Age 5 Effy. Age 3**

'_**Why don't you speak Effy?**_

_**Doe's nobody ask you why?**_

_**It must mean something. Doesn't anybody care?'**_

**Effy. **

A team, that's what they were, an extraordinary team. Tony did the talking, the negotiating and she was his sidekick. Effy didn't need to use her voice, she had different talents, and with one look she could reach inside a person's soul and see things no one else could see. She learned to read emotions, how to use them to communicate, so she had no need to speak. Tony was the talker, the clever one, who liked to manipulate people with his riddles. Effy used different tactics, being the alluring child, what she radiated lulled people into a false sense of security. As soon as someone got to close, she captured them in with her blue orbs, that was how she controlled them. The thing was no one cared that Effy didn't speak, no one really questioned it, and no one really noticed much else once they had made contact with those piercing eyes.

By the age of three, she had mastered her skills, which pleased Tony a lot. At five, Tony had reached his most mischievous stage, he knew he had potential. Their main target was their parents; they liked to mess with their heads, to get their own way. Tony got a buzz out of it, mainly from playing their dad Jim; sometimes she thought he got too much off a buzz out of it. However her goal was to impress, not just any one, no she wanted to impress her brother.

Then Tony started school and Effy wasn't allowed to go with him; she hated that. Tony would leave her in the mornings, be gone for most of the day, then would come back to her in the afternoon. Without him Effy faded into the background, she felt incomplete and lost. Anthea would stumble upon her, in Tony's bedroom, sitting crossed legged on his bed just staring into space. She spent her days patiently waiting for him to return, a half, waiting for the other half to complete her again. However with Tony at school, he was able to find them new victims to manipulate, bringing them home to her. The children never came round more then once; they played them, and then discarded them like something off the bottom of their shoes.

However that all changed one day, when Tony brought home a boy from school, that Effy instantly disliked. The little boy had wonky glasses and messy hair, his name was Sid, from the beginning it was obvious he idolised her brother. He laughed at everything Tony did or said, copied his every movement, which annoyed Effy. Sid was extremely polite to their mother, saying please and thank you to everything she offered him, which again annoyed the youngest Stonem. Up in Tony's room the boys began to play, they messed around, ignoring Effy who was sat watching them. When she finally caught her brother's gaze, she glared at him, wondering how long it would take for them to start their games. Why was he not playing with this boys mind already, what was wrong with him, she frowned. Tony shook his head at her, he stood up pointing towards the door, "_Go away Effy, I'm playing with Sid_". Effy frowned again, she didn't understand, Tony said he was playing with Sid but he wasn't. "_It's ok Tone, she can stay"_, Sid spoke out, which infuriated Effy. Normally Tony would tell the child to shut up, but he didn't, he just widened his eyes at her.

Gobsmacked, she left the room, her brother had sent her away for the first time in her small life. She panicked, he was fading fast, she could feel it; she was losing Tony to Sid. Sitting on the top step, she watched his bedroom door which he had closed, but it didn't block out their laughter. She frowned, fine if Tony wasn't going to play; she would do this one by herself, so she plotted. Eventually the bedroom door opened and Sid appeared in the hall way, she stood up, stopping him from entering the bathroom. "_Excuse me please Effy_", he squeaked, his voice annoyed her. She glared at him, her eyes burning into him, she took a deep breath before letting it slowly out. Sid raised an eyebrow, a frown plastered across his face, obviously not quite sure what to do. Effy smirked; she lifted a hand and placed it on his shoulder, leaning close to him. He looked down into her eyes, squirming uncomfortably under her touch, until his eyes fell upon hers. That was it; she had captured him, now to manipulate him.

'_**Effy's different, I sort of own her, 'cause she's my sister'**_

**Tony. **

Tony's bedroom door opened, Effy climbed into bed beside him, she smiled as he pulled her into a hug. "_You ok Ef_?" he asked, he obviously still felt guilty for chucking her out his room tonight. He didn't know what Effy had done earlier on to cause Sid to cry, or to cause him to leave. Yet somehow he knew she had done it because she didn't want to share him, he was hers, like she was his. He didn't care that Effy had upset a potential best friend, because from the moment his parents had brought her home from the hospital three years ago telling him, _"You're her big brother"_, he had known that no one else would matter as much as her.

**Well, Ha! So I guess I have a rubbish memory, which to be honest does not surprise me, because I forget things I've done in the past week…hahaha! Im glad you don't all find it weird that Tony can remember that far back, which is why Effy is three in this chapter…**

**So thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter, I hope this one is still worthy enough of your time! My laptop wire is broken, so I no longer have any battery life on my laptop….so I have to borrow my dad's at the moment! Which let me tell you, it's very difficult, so I'm taking a while to update! I'm sorry! Forgive me?**

**So yeah, you know the drill, Reviews would make me smile like crazy =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins; right now I own pretty much nothing!**

**Big thanks to Vaskon, for being the only person to comment on my second chapter, plus for loving Sid! Lets be honest, who couldn't love Sid, especially little baby Sid!**

**Tony. Age 6 Effy. Age 4**

'_**You know, she was four years old the first time she beat me at hide and seek. Four. I was looking for her for hours. When I finally found her she just smiled. You know, that Effy smile that means, you don't know me at all, you never will."**_

**Anthea.**

Anthea had reached breaking point, Effy was four years old, yet when Tony wasn't around she became frozen in time like a doll; unlike any other four year old who would have loved the undivided attention they could receive without their sibling around. During Tony's first term at school she had let it go, but after new years when his second term came around, with no change to her daughter she decided to take action. Climbing the stairs, she poked her head around her son's bedroom door; sure enough there was Effy, sat vacantly on his bed waiting for him to return.

Moving across the room, placing herself in Effy's eye line, she sat down in front of her. "Elizabeth darling, do you want to play with mummy?" she asked, receiving no reply; not even eye contact. She sighed and tried again, "Effy do you want to play a game of hide and seek with me?". This time her daughter's eyes darted up to her face, holding her gaze, Anthea smiled down at her. "I'll count to one hundred and you go hide, then I'll come find you", she grinned, realising she had never played this game with Effy. Her daughter raised an eyebrow, but she climbed off the bed and walked over to the bedroom door, glancing back over her shoulder as she left. Relieved to have gotten her daughter up and moving, she quickly covered her eyes, starting to count aloud.

**Effy.**

Effy left her mother in Tony's bedroom, she could hear her counting aloud to one hundred, but by the time Anthea had reached thirty Effy had already hidden herself. She stayed rigid and quiet, not even her little breaths made a sound, she knew her mum would have no clue where she was hiding. In the darkness, Effy closed her eyes, that way she felt like she still had control of whether she could see or not. Effy liked control, she didn't like having no control over something, it scared her to much. In the distance she head Anthea reach one hundred, then the bed creaked as her mum stood up, then the floorboards as her mum paced Tony's room. For the next few hours she listened to the silence that surrounded her, every now and then it was broken by Anthea. Floorboards creaking, cupboards banging, doors being opened and shut. "Effy", Anthea called continuously, her voice tinged with the sound of desperation, "Sweetheart where are you, mummy gives up". Yet Effy didn't move, not an inch, she kept her eyes scrunched shut. In her mind, the logic of it was if her mum knew her, she would find her. Effy had played this game with Tony, this hiding place wasn't even one of her hardest, yet he had always found her. The front door clicked open, her mother screamed for her into the street, and then the front door slammed shut. The phone was picked up, numbers punched frantically, "Jim I can't find Effy, we was playing hide and seek and I lost her", her mum cried. Effy smiled to her self, Anthea had no idea where she was, she was well and truly hidden.

Then she heard it, it was louder then any of the other sounds, it surrounded her. "Please Effy", Anthea cried, her voice breaking. Effy froze, her heart twisted, she swore she could hear every single tear drop that dripped from Anthea's chin. So she moved, she made a sound, a sound loud enough that Anthea would hear it. The footsteps of her mother got nearer then, she made another noise, slammed her hand against something hard. Suddenly light burst around her, opening her eyes, she was now back in the bright light of day. Anthea stared back at her, her face twisted, as she took in Effy's hiding place.

Effy stared back at her mum, smiled up at her, capturing her. She smirked at Anthea, she had been right, if her mother knew her she would have found her; Anthea didn't know her at all. Brushing past her, Effy went back to Tony's room, climbed up on his bed and waited for him to come home.

**Anthea.**

Stunned, Anthea followed her daughter, back to her son's room. How could such a young girl, think of such a hiding place, where no one would find her. Standing in the doorway she watched her, it was like watching a stranger, someone she didn't know. That's what scared Anthea, she didn't know Effy, and she doubted she ever would. That may have been the first time she ever played hide and seek with her daughter, and it was definitely the last time she ever played it, however Effy never stopped playing.

**Ok, so I don't know if anyone is really interested in this story, its not really getting many reviews. Though come to think of it, none of my stories really do, this is a shame because I like to know what people think. **

**So if you do read this, whether you like it or not, let me know what you think! Please =] **

**I accept anonymous reviews if that helps!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins; yet I am back in control of my own laptop now...I suppose I can't have everything!**

**I would just like to say a big thank you to all my reviewers, I can't believe you all think I'm writing Effy well, as that was my biggest worry!**

_**Tony (Age 7) Effy (Age 5)**_

**Tony.**

Tony was just nodding off when his bedroom door opened, the light from the hallway spilling in, Effy standing in the doorway. Swamped by her night shirt, her brunette curls hung loose around her face, framing her cherub cheeks. As she lifted her head up Tony saw fright in her eyes, the normal piercing blue orbs looked grey, bloodshot as if she had been crying. Tony sat up, "Ef?" he mumbled. His first thought was she was nervous, tomorrow was a big day for her, because Effy's first day of school had arrived. Anthea had spent the day happily chatting away about it, making Effy try her uniform on again before bed, like her night shirt it had swamped her. Yet this was different, when she didn't budge from the doorway, but nervously looked over her shoulder in the direction of her bedroom; Tony climbed out of bed. He walked over to his little sister, who turned on her heel and went back to her bedroom. Tony followed her in, finding her staring at the bed; she raised her hand to point. Tony looked down, she was pointing to under the bed, her hand shaking. "Monsters?" he mumbled, stifling a yawn. Effy looked up at him, with big puppy dog eyes, telling him he had guessed right. Tony sighed; bit his bottom lip, before getting down on his knees. He peered under the bed, looked back up at his sister, who was frowning down at him. "No monsters under here, I promise Ef", he said, starting to stand up again. Effy shook her head, her bottom lip quivered, she genuinely looked like she had seen or heard something in her dark room. So instead Tony lay down on the floor, slithered on his belly, until eventually he was under her bed completely. He heard her gasp, so he stuck his head out, "I'll protect you Ef, promise, come on I'll show you something". Tony pushed his hand out to his little sister, encouraging her to join him, under her bed.

**Effy.**

After a few second mulling the idea over in her head, she decided to join him, because Tony would never lie about protecting her. She got down on her belly just like her brother had, but she closed her eyes putting her hands out to let him pull her under, until she was laying next to him. Tony squeezed her hand but didn't force her to open her eyes, "Do you want to know a secret?" he asked. Effy nodded, she was intrigued, because Tony always told good secrets and stories. So she curled into her brothers side, clenching the fabric of his shirt in her fists, eyes still scrunched shut. Tony wrapped his arm around her, "The thing is Effy, sometimes monsters do exist", he said as she felt her heart shudder. She tightened her grip on his shirt, pushing her face into his chest, expecting a monster to pull her from his grasp at any minute. "Not real monsters Ef, hear me out before you get scared. I mean monsters as in people, people who aren't always nice. Do you want to know something ironic, the real monsters are out there, so you're probably safer under your bed" Tony said, and then he kissed the top of her head. She took a deep breath, her nostrils were filled by her brother's musky scent and she slowly opened her eyes. Effy was surprised to find that there was nothing under her bed, but Tony, plus a few dirty socks. Tony was right as always, there were no monsters under her bed, but she knew she had heard something. Now she thought about it, nothing had indicated it came from under her bed, in fact it could have come from above.

**Tony.**

Even though he had persuaded his little sister there were no monsters, Effy was still a bit nervous, so Tony still let her slip into his bed beside him that night. She had curled into his side, her little body hot as she tossed and turned, heating him like his own personal radiator. So when he awoke the next morning with the covers pushed back, his skin covered in goose bumps from the cold, he knew Effy was gone. "Tony have you seen Effy, I need to get her ready for school", Anthea's voice boomed up the stairs. His little sisters big day was here, Tony thought and she was hiding from the big scary world. So it was no surprise to him, when he lent over the edge of his bed, peering underneath he saw Effy curled up asleep.

**Ok so there we go, this is my first chapter not based on a quote, it is based however on a belief both the Stonem siblings seem to share. Tony spent some time hiding under his bed after his accident in Series 2, then Effy followed suit during Series 4, both hiding from the scary world. I wanted to give them a reason, as to how they both came to the conclusion it was safe under there...so this is what came of that idea...I hope its ok!**

**My next chapter has been written, it just needs the quick once over, but I think its going to be one you all will enjoy =]**

**So yeah, Reviews, Anyone? As my last chapter was the most reviewed and I actually smiled like a lunatic! It would be fun to do that again! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins; I also am no longer in ownership of my own laptop...again! I knew it was too good to be true =/**

_**Effy (Age 6) Tony (Age 8)**_

**Effy.**

Effy sat on the window ledge, her bandaged head leaning against the cold glass, watching the world outside. She could see the park that was at the back of the hospital, it had a massive pond, filled with ducks. The more she concentrated on the ducks, the less pain she felt, the more she forgot about the deep cut on her forehead. It was raining outside, it had been all weekend, it had been the cause of the accident. The rain had made the roads very wet, causing the car to skid, making it spin into the barrier. Effy's head had hit the car door, as it the car spun uncontrollably, despite her father trying to stop it. She sighed as Anthea lifted her down, placing her on the bed. The room was a private one, which Jim had insisted on paying for, so Anthea could stay the night with her; though Effy suspected he felt more guilt then anything. The doctor who had been talking to her mum smiled at her, "Nice weather for ducks isn't it Elizabeth", he smiled. Effy ignored him, she played with them hem of her shirt; she was bored of being in hospital. Effy had been the only one injured in the accident, a small yet deep cut on her forehead, which had gushed rather a lot of blood despite its size. The accident had happened last night, but because of her age and the amount of blood she had lost, Doctor Harper had decided to keep her in overnight. Effy obviously had taken an instant dislike to him, anyone who made her do something she didn't want to, instantly made her bad books. Apart from that though, he hadn't been too bad, he was quite a cheery man. "So I think it will be fine for Elizabeth to go home, you'll need to bring her back in a few days, to get them stitches taken out", he said to her mum, who let out a sigh of relief. Effy looked from Doctor Harper to her mum, who had visibly relaxed from the news, after spending the whole night convinced she would be brain damaged; despite the amount of Doctors and nurse who told her otherwise. "Right Mrs Stonem, if you pop to reception with me, we can arrange an appointment time", he said, standing up. "Back in a minute sweetheart, I'll go see if Daddy and Tony are here yet, then we can go home", her mum smiled. Effy watched them leave, and then jumped down from the bed, climbing up on her mums chair to reach the window ledge again.

She had just sat back down, leaning her head against the glass, when the door opened. Effy looked around, expecting to see Anthea, but there stood Tony. He smiled up at her, "Alright Ef, I like your bandage, trying to create a new fashion?". Effy rolled her eyes, which made her brother laugh, but he came over to join her on the ledge. Tony was clutching a plastic carrier bag, she looked down at it, then back up at him with inquisitive eyes. Tony grinned back at her, holding the bag out to her, "I got you something". She raised an eyebrow, but took the bag, peeking inside. Lifting her head she grinned at him in appreciation, as her hand dove in the bag to pull out the soft toy, a giraffe. "Now he promised me he will look after you, however, he needs a name" Tony instructed, thanking the plastic bag, scrunching it up and throwing it across the room into the bin. "Bull's-eye!" he cheered before pausing to think about what he had said, "Hey what about Bull's-eye?". Effy frowned and shook her head; it had to be something special. She looked around the room for inspiration, and then glanced out the window. Suddenly she had an idea, she pointed down to the ducks, because they had been taking her mind of her head all morning; kind off 'looking after her'. Tony followed her gaze, finally realising she was pointing towards the pond, "You can't call a giraffe Duck", he chuckled. Effy frowned, why couldn't she call him Duck, just because he was a giraffe it didn't mean he had to just be that. Sticking her bottom lip out she banged her finger against the window, toward the ducks. Tony rolled his eyes at her, "Ef Duck sounds a bit silly, so how about you call it Pato, that's Spanish for duck". Effy raised an eyebrow at her brother, she had no idea how he knew that, but her brother was clever and he wouldn't lie to her. She looked at the giraffe, running her fingers over the soft fur which made her feel all warm inside, Pato she thought sounded special. She nodded and smiled at Tony, who took Pato, lifting him to her forehead and making it kiss the bandage. Effy laughed, which made Tony grin, he loved it when she laughed. It was one of the only times she made any noise, he had once told her it made him happy, to hear the beautiful sound.

Behind them the door opened again, "I found him Anthea, he's with Effy", her father shouted over his shoulder. Their mum appeared behind him, "Will you kids stop giving me heart attacks, come on, the car park is costing your father an arm and leg", she sighed. Tony passed the giraffe to her as he climbed down from the ledge, then he helped her down, because she to busy clinging to Pato. "Well he's in the right place for it, maybe he can get some new ones from the morgue", Tony chuckled, making Jim glare at him. As they made their way through the hospital, Effy clung to Pato with one hand, the other wrapped protectively in Tony's grasp. Between them both, they had managed to make her feel the most loved and protected she had ever been.

**IT'S PATO!**

**This chapter has been hanging around in my head since before I started this fic! However I didn't know how to injure little Effy, but then I was thinking about Kaya Scodelario, with that little scar on her forehead. It kind of just made sense to write it into Effy's character, seeing as it is naturally a part of her, because of Kaya.**

**So I didn't want Effy to just fall over, because she's elegant in her own special way, I suppose it's better to say she's in 'control' of herself. So I thought if she was in a car accident, she would have no control over it, plus it gave Tony more reason to dislike Jim haha!**

**So yeah, for those of you who didn't know, Pato is Spanish for duck! And before anyone moans that im wrong, I also know Skins actually named it Patto...but I prefer a giraffe called duck!**

**So I hope you enjoyed it, reviews would be appreciated, Pato would like it too =] **


End file.
